


Ice and Venom

by manashrine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ghoul!Reader, Gore, Romance, Touka x Ghoul!Reader, Touka x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manashrine/pseuds/manashrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two cold blooded murderers cross paths, only chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a timeline in which Kaneki hasn't arrived at Anteiku yet.
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated, so don't hesitate to share your thoughts. Feel free to point out any mistakes.

A gush of blood defiles the world around you, painting one of the darkest alleyways of the 20th Ward in sanguine. An alluring aroma of prey lingers in the air, but so does a vile stench. Screams and howls fuse together into a harrowing symphony that reverberates through your bones as your kagune sinks deeper and deeper into the flesh of the origin of such smell, a ghoul misfortunate enough to set foot on your feeding grounds…to hunt in your territory. Impaled on your tail, stomach ripped, he squirms, gurgled cries now leaving his dry throat.

“Argh- s-sorry- hurgh… stop…ple...ase!”

But this only causes you to scowl even more, and so you hoist the trespasser, slamming him against the wall…once…twice…thrice…again and again, until a morbid painting is conjured. One final, muffled plead for mercy departs from his mouth before you throw his lifeless body on the floor. As you kneel down in order to take a bite from the corpse, you hear a gasp from the girl lying on the ground, wounded by the ghoul you have just killed.

Blood cascades down your lips; you spit and stand up. “Tastes like shit….” You are well-aware that cannibalism will make you stronger in the long run, but devouring such revolting meat is not worth it. Thus, you avert your attention to the girl trembling in front of you, giving her a foreboding smile. “You’ll help me get this taste out of my mouth, won’t you?”

And so, you begin to draw slowly nearer. Sheer dread and apprehension overflowing her eyes, she attempts to crawl away from you, using her elbows. She cannot flee from the shadowy hand of fate that descends upon her – both of you know this. However, when the sound of approaching footsteps enters your earshot, you stop dead in your tracks and turn around, allowing your prey to escape. The gaze that you meet right after belongs to a girl with indigo hair, long bangs covering over her right eye. She stands before you, frowning.

”So, you’re the trash the doves call ‘Basilisk,’ huh?” she asks, hand on hip. “I honestly didn’t imagine tracking you down would be this easy.”

She’s cute, I’ll give her that, you muse.

”Is that so?” You tilt your head back a little, evident signs of a smirk unveiling themselves. “Interrupting my meal is ill-advised, don’t you know? Do you have a death wish or something?”

At that, her glare hardens; she activates her kakugan. And without hesitation, she kicks you with as much as force as her leg grants her, causing you to collide with a wall. Wincing, you attempt to stand up, only to fall down again when she rams her foot into your back, pinning you down. You grit your teeth, releasing your kagune, which then strikes and launches the indigo-haired girl to the other end of the alleyway. But the moment you rise from the ground, you feel a sudden sharp pain. You turn around, and stare aghast at your adversary, whose crimson wings begin to hurl projectiles that tear through your flesh.

\---

The number of murders you normally perpetrate has been reduced to a minimum over the course of next three weeks. You no longer kill for pleasure and entertainment. Nor do haunt the streets in order to punish those that intrude upon your feeding grounds. Thus, CCG has averted its attention from you…at least for now. Still, even if you are laying low for the time being, a good number of ghouls are trying to hunt you down like hounds for what you had been doing - slaughtering innocent and otherwise.

Now, you are not certain whether they have forged an alliance or not. But what you do know is that they are a potential threat; who is to say that they are not in the similar vein as the indigo-haired girl you fought? They’re most likely scouring the entire 20th Ward. Taking that into consideration, feeding regularly can be risky, so you had to find another way to obtain food, without attracting any attention to yourself, or having to move to another ward. And fortunately, you have found a solution – a coffee shop named Anteiku secretly serves ghoul customers as well, and provides them with meat.

And so, you arrive at said café, your hand reaching for the doorknob.

You open the door, the bell rings, and a completely new sight, along with a refreshing aroma, greets you - humans and ghouls (in disguise) together in the same room, booming with laughter and cheer.

Bewildered, you take a few steps forward, only to halt when a familiar voice comes from the side.

”What the hell are you doing here?”

Your gaze travels to its origin, and you gulp down a lump immediately. For behind the counter, stands the indigo-haired girl herself, arms crossed while glaring at you.


End file.
